


Twenty

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, mark finds out he's preggers and has a minor freakout, soft falcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “Fuck.” Mark whispered to himself, his hands trembling as he looked at the stick again. A plus sign. His eyes glanced over to the other twenty tests he took throughout the day. One positive test could have easily been a false positive, but 20 positive tests meant that there was no room for error. Mark was pregnant.He had his suspicions early on in the week when he noticed the change in weight. He had asked Falcon about it, who shrugged it off.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Kudos: 12





	Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> the gravebeaks discord server fuels me way to much.

“Fuck.” Mark whispered to himself, his hands trembling as he looked at the stick again. A plus sign. His eyes glanced over to the other twenty tests he took throughout the day. One positive test could have easily been a false positive, but 20 positive tests meant that there was no room for error. Mark was pregnant. 

He had his suspicions early on in the week when he noticed the change in weight. He had asked Falcon about it, who shrugged it off. 

_ “Mark,” he sighed, pulling the younger bird closer to him, his hands resting on his tummy, “You look fine. It’s just a few pounds. We’re in the middle of a pandemic, I think you’re allowed to gain some weight.” He kissed him, “You ‘ll always look beautiful to me.” the words washing over Mark like a calm ocean wave, soothing and refreshing. _

_ “Thanks.” Mark replied, Falcon had been privy to the younger man’s self consciousness when it came to his appearance, and Falcon’s words really did put an ease to his mind. For now.  _

_ But the weight kept adding on. Slowly over time and he noticed a definite expansion in his stomach. He knew he was eating more, craving the weirdest of foods and waking Falcon up in the middle of the night because he had a craving for Chinese food and demanded the older man bring takeout to him. Falcon had agreed, a mumble of “you owe me” under his breath as he climbed out of their bed.  _

_ “I’ll suck your dick.” Mark offered, grinning at the way Falcon faltered in his step. The older man turned around to look at him. _

_ "You can't fix everything with sexual favors, Mark." He replied, sliding into his shoes and reaching for his jacket that had been discarded on top of the dresser earlier that evening.  _

_ "I let you tie me up too." Mark added, as Falcon let out a long sigh. _

_ "I'm going to hold you to that." _

_ "Food first, baby." Mark replied, sitting up more as Falcon walked over to kiss him, rolling his eyes at the younger man. _

_ "I'll be back in half an hour." He told him and Mark couldn’t wait. _

* * *

That was last week and three pounds ago, and now Mark was sitting on the floor of his bathroom propped up against the bathtub as he swallowed down the urge to cry or throw up or both. 

“Get it together Beaks.” he mumbled to himself as a knock on the door startled him out of his worrying. 

  
“Mark?” Came the gentle voice of Falcon and Mark wanted to cry, “Is everything ok, love?” He asked, Mark could hear the concern dripping in his voice. He grabbed the sticks and shoved them under the sink, he could deal with them later. 

“YEah!” he shouted in return, not missing the way his voice cracked, he flushed the toilet and slowly washed his hands. The plus sign still burned into his mind. 

He opened the door and was met with Falcon perched in his spot in front of the door, reaching out slowly as if scared he would startle the younger man. 

It was for naught as Mark burst out into tears and Falcon was pulling him closer and picking him up. Mark had been more emotional lately, Falcon knew that. The bird’s anxieties and depression getting the best of him multiple times in the last few weeks that Falcon was wondering if maybe he needed to get his doses adjusted. A thought he wouldn’t dare voice out loud until Mark did first. 

He brought them towards the bed, sitting them down and continued to hold Mark close, silent sobs wrecking his body as the older man rubbed his back soothingly, whispering softly in his ear that everything was all right. 

“Mark?” Falcon attempted, his heart lurching into his throat as Mark pulled him closer, laying them down and burying his head in the soft feathers of Falcon’s neck. “Do you want to talk?” He asked, knowing that sometimes Mark just needed time. 

“I don’t know how….” Mark replied, and it was the truth. The thought of children never really came up between the two of them. Mark was busy with his company and Falcon was happy with just the two of them. 

Falcon was silent, letting Mark turn the words he wanted to say over in his head. Falcon’s hands squeezing tighter around him, a hand resting on his stomach, but Falcon didn’t know the significance of that. 

“I’m going to get bigger.” he sobbed out, Falcon’s hand dropping from its place as he pulled back, his hands coming up to brush away the tears falling down his face. 

“It’s just a little bit of weight, Mark.” Falcon soothed, letting the younger man scooch further into the bed, Mark wrapping his arms around him as he looked at Falcon. 

“It’s not just that, Falcon.” Mark replied and Falcon’s spine straightened, Mark only called him by his first name when he was being serious, which wasn’t often, but happened enough that the taller bird knew the tell.

“Mark…” Falcon spoke, concern and worry flooding his veins and making him sick. Whatever Mark was going through he wanted nothing more than to be by his side through it all.

Mark let out a laugh, “I should have seen it earlier.” he said, his hand resting on his belly, “The eating, the weight gain.” He looked at Falcon, reaching out to pull him closer. He grabbed his hands softly and placed them on his stomach. “Falcon…” He took a deep breath, trying to drown any sense of insecurity he might be feeling in that moment, “I’m pregnant.” he whispered, a sound so soft Falcon wasn’t sure he heard him right. 

Mark continued, Falcon’s gaze shifting downwards, “I’m not sure how far along I am. It’s not like we use protection.” They were silent and Mark willed for the ground beneath him to open and swallow him whole, if only to avoid the inevitable conversation with Falcon where he would want to break up with him.

Falcon wasn’t the parental type, sure they never even discussed kids or marriage by that stretch. But here they were, two adults who needed to act like it.

“Are you sure?” Falcon asked and Mark wanted to sob. 

“I’ve got 20 pregnancy tests stashed under the sink right now if you want proof.” Mark replied, wincing at the icey tone in his voice seeped through. 

Falcon looked up at him for the first time since Mark had made his announcement, tears brimming in his eyes. Mark continued, “Damnit Falcon, say something, fucking -” Mark was cut off as Falcon pushed up on the bed, their beaks colliding in the rare soft kisses the two shared between themselves. No rushing, no manic press of beaks and rough hands. Mark liked these kisses, and wished for the moment to never end, only because that meant the beginning of a conversation. 

“Falc-” Mark attempted again as Falcon interrupted again. 

“That’s wonderful.” Falcon spoke, his hands hovering above his stomach, almost afraid to touch Mark in fears that whatever tranquil spell had been cast over them would break. 

“Yeah?” Mark asked, his voice soft as a smile pulled at his beak, “I was so scared that you wouldn’t...ya know, want a baby. Especially with me.” 

Falcon sighed, a hand coming up to rest on Mark’s cheek, “I never thought I could be a father, Mark. As a gay man I didn’t think it was an option. And I got older. And I met you. I didn’t want to ask you about it, didn’t want to put any kind of pressure on you or our relationship. I was, am, happy with what we had and content in just having you by my side forever.” Mark chuckled, rolling his eyes at the sappy words. “I love you so much, Mark. Thank you.”

Tears welled up once more in Mark's eyes as Falcon hugged him “Really?” He asked, burying his face in Falcon’s neck.

“Of course, Mark.” Falcon replied, and both men never wanted this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
